Edward Scissorhands in: Insomnia
by MaskedScissorDoll
Summary: Newly edited and partially redone version. Now much less painfull to read!


Edward Scissorhands in:  
  
1 Insomnia  
Dedicated to all of those who take an hour or so once and a while a put something down for us to read.  
  
: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (cut on the dotted line) - - - - - - - - - - - - :  
  
Edward slept, and in his dreams he could touch things that were taken away from him long ago. He could remember all of their secrets, and see the faces of the friends he'd lost. He could even pretend it hadn't ended the way that it did, that he could still have a future with Kim. But when he was awake, he would find himself alone again, alone and without the only ones he ever truly loved. The Boggs, and his creator, his father, the Inventor.  
  
Sometimes he would dream of his father, reading to him about etiquette. Sometimes he would dream about Kim, letting him hold her, as fragile and perfect as she seemed to him. But sometimes he had terrible dreams, about his father's death, and about Kim, although with Kim it was always a feeling of being far away, or fear of hurting her.  
  
But tonight, the dream was a memory. Or, at least, it seemed like a memory. It was something truly special, he didn't remember it happening, and yet somehow it was so very real. It was totally tangible, yet unreal enough to give him the feeling of normality, of the safety of his touch. It was brightly colored, just as the little neighborhood he'd grown to love, and so very familiar. But sometimes reality could be like that, so wondrous, you couldn't remember it happening until you slept.  
  
He was alone in the dream, and he had a very hollow, lonely feeling. Vincent, his father, had died all over again, and he was very alone. He thrashed about, as if he could do something to stop the fatal heart attack that took the life of the first human being who he had ever known, and the only person who he truly felt understood him. He wanted it to stop, and, as if on command, it did. He opened his eyes, and a bright, beautiful face smiled down at him. He smiled back up at it, and he knew right away who it was. "Kim."  
  
"Shhh." she quieted him. "It was only a bad dream. I'm here now. Just get some rest. It's late." She put a hand on his shoulder, comfortingly, and whispered, "Don't be afraid. It can't hurt you. Dreams are only what you make them," she stood. "Now go to sleep."  
  
He slept peacefully for a while after, and when he opened his eyes, he realized that even that had been a dream. He was back in his castle on a hill, in the corner, just stirring as the rays of the morning crept in from the windows.  
  
Even though he knew that Kim could not be there, it comforted him still. The Kim in the dream was right, dreams could be changed, and in his mind, he could make things right. So, he again closed his eyes, and drifted back into dreamland.  
: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :  
Kim had put her granddaughter to bed, and was very weary. The storytelling season had gone over rather well. She had always found it very difficult to break it to her son just who his real father was suppose to be. Even harder with Denny staring over her shoulder every minute. He was dead set against telling Vincent the truth from the beginning. Why had she married that man? He had none of the qualities she had learned about in Edward. But when it dawned on her that she needed a husband, just for the sake of the baby, and he just so happened to be interested.  
  
She sighed. Her son, her beautiful baby boy. She told none but her mother about him, at least until well after the wedding, merely because she was afraid of what they would do to him. She hadn't known what she would do if he had turned out to have Scissors for hands, or some other obvious problem to show the world he wasn't who she said he was. Luckily he did not, but he did highly resemble Edward. Black hair. Black Eyes. Pale complexion. He looked nothing like his mother, only a little window into her past. Only her mother knew the truth, and Peg was so good-natured and forgiving. Kevin was always suspicious, but she knew her father had him convinced it was impossible.  
  
So here she was, some fifty years later, a divorced grandmother who lived alone at the foot of a hill, with her dream castle only a short walk away. She dare not go there, though. What would she tell him? 'I'm sorry Edward, it's still not safe to come down, I thought I would just drop in and have a nice cup of tea with you. I hope you don't mind the wrinkles, I'm not as young as I used to be." She grimaced.  
  
She had seen him through his fence, in his courtyard, and he hadn't changed at all. She wondered if he was even human. But the more she wondered, the less sense it made, so she didn't want to think about it too much.  
  
She put her head down on her pillow, and she slept. She had been sleeping with a troubled look, unable to have any of the things she'd ever wanted, bitter and cold. Tonight she dreamed of death, the death of her mother Peg. She remembered her mother's mysterious heart attack, and it's tragic toll.. She had been there when she died, suddenly doubling over and ceasing to be. She had cried for months, which had been what caused her husband to announce that he no longer wanted anything to do with her. This only made her mourning worse, and she relived it constantly in her dreams.  
  
But tonight, something miraculous happened. Her dream was stopped, as if someone had come to her rescue. She opened her eyes, and saw she was in her old room, in her old house, with Edward standing over her. She smiled. "Edward. I was so lost without you."  
  
"Kim? Are you okay?" His lips curled up slightly, in his familiar smile. "You were dreaming." It was then she awakened, alone again in her house at the foot of the hill. But even if it wasn't real, she found some comfort in it. It was real enough for her. "It's all right, Edward. It was only a dream." She whispered into her pillow. She closed her eyes again, and let herself slip away, into a deep and wonderful dreamland, where Edward would always be there, and no one could hurt her.  
: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :  
  
Thanks for reading, and remember to review! 


End file.
